Misunderstandings: An Epilogue in Three Parts
by amelias-nature
Summary: What happened after all the misunderstandings were cleared up?  Three pivotal moments for the couple Kurtofsky.  Rated M for part 2!
1. Mother Dearest!

A/N: Okay, here's the epilogue. FYI, before you read... because I'm too lazy to make sure it's clear, part one takes place about three months after the original fic, part two is one week before senior year, and part three is kinda obvious. The third was my original thought of an epilogue, part one stemmed from a comment (on my LJ account), and part two was by popular request (also at LJ). Hopefully you enjoy them all!

I don't own Glee.

_

* * *

Misunderstandings: An Epilogue in Three Parts_

_Part 1 – Mother Dearest!_

Dave couldn't stop grinning. Kurt had just left, after yet another _heavy_ make out session. It just got better every time. They never went any further than that first day, but they had experimented a bit more. Getting to know what the other liked.

It had been three months since that first day, and Dave still couldn't believe that Kurt was into him. But he kept going, putting more and more of himself into it, hoping that Kurt wouldn't break his heart.

Somehow they had managed to avoid Dave's mom, but today she had been home the entire time. Thinking of it like that was awkward, but it added a new kind of kink, having to stay quiet. Overall, it had been fun. Not that he wanted his mom in the house every time – Dave shuddered – that was just too weird.

But today had been the day before Kurt had to leave for his family vacation. They'd barely be able to even talk on the phone since Burt and Carole had banned them from the trip. The up side was that Kurt promised to take pictures of hot guys so they could fantasize together when he got back. That would definitely be interesting.

For now, Dave just relaxed, fantasizing about Kurt, what things could be like in the future, outside of the bedroom. He was so deep in his thoughts that he almost missed his mother's tentative knock on his door.

"David?" she called softly, as if afraid of scaring him away.

"Yeah, Mom," said Dave, sitting up, "Come on in."

He watched as his door opened and he saw his mom's head peak in before she completely entered.

"I thought you were having alone time, David," she said, glancing around the room before sitting at the foot of the bed.

"Umm, I was?" said Dave, tentatively. Why was she bringing that up?

"Then who was it that just left?"

Dave blanched. "Umm…"

His mom held up a hand, "Careful what you say next, David. I'm not stupid. I want the truth."

Swallowing the lump in his throat Dave started with the easy stuff. "That was Kurt." Then he amped up the difficulty, "He's my boyfriend." Then the hardest to words he'd ever say to his mom, "I'm gay."

To his utter amazement, she only sighed… then smiled? "Doesn't it feel better to be open about it?" she asked.

Completely confused Dave just gaped. "What?"

"Baby, I've known for a while now. The name Kurt came up too many times for him to be a friend, and it's definitely not a girl's name."

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

She took Dave's hand and squeezed it. "I wanted you to tell me yourself. You needed to be ready. Then of course, when you first started seeing Kurt–"

Dave cut her off, "How do you know that?"

"A mother's intuition. David, you were happier. You even brought your grades up. I knew there was someone. I would have said something sooner, but when I was putting away your clothes the other day I found your box of…" she waved a hand dismissively.

"Oh God!" mumbled Dave, covering his face in embarrassment. "You found my condoms."

"Would it make you feel better if I said that I didn't really care because I noticed they were still closed?" She waited until Dave looked back at her before continuing. "I trust you, Dave. The fact that you have them _and_ that they're closed means you aren't being careless."

"So why'd you come up to ask who Kurt was?" asked Dave, suddenly suspicious.

"I thought I'd find out if the box was still closed…"

"MOM!" cried Dave, pulling as far from her as he could.

"Don't worry," she cried over him, "I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any questions."

Dave just stared at her in horror.

"Well?"

"NO!" he cried.

"You don't have questions, or you didn't open the box?"

"BOTH! Mom, please, just drop it. I do _not_ want to get _any_ kind of talk from you about _any_ of that."

She nodded, patting his knee and standing up. "That's fine with me. Just remember, if you do have questions you can ask me. I've been reading some pretty hot man on man love in my romance books recently."

"MOM!" cried Dave, tossing a pillow at her. "STOP!"

All he heard was her almost evil laugh as she walked out and back to the kitchen.


	2. The First

_Misunderstandings: An Epilogue in Three Parts_

_Part 2 – The First_

Kurt couldn't help bursting into Dave's house only an hour after Finn got home from football camp, because that meant that Dave had to be home too. A whole week without so much as a text. Coach Beiste had banned all cell phones, allowing each boy a certain time each day to call a pre-approved phone number.

Needless to say it had been hell for both of them. Admittedly more so for Dave, seeing as how he was physically tortured as well, according to Finn's many descriptions. So after allowing Dave thirty minutes to shower and unpack, Kurt left the house. Then he made himself slow down and have lunch before continuing on to Dave's.

So now he found himself waving hello to Mrs. K. as they passed in the entrance and running down the hall to Dave's room. His smile of joy disappeared though as soon as he saw the scene before him.

The football player lied on his bed in just a pair of gym shorts, one arm tossed over his face. He had bruises spread out over his stomach and shoulders. Apparently he had taken harder hits than even Finn had mentioned, though he had tried to play up his own pain.

"Dave?" whispered Kurt, not sure if he wanted to wake the boy. He relaxed only a little when the mouth curved up into a smile.

"Hey, Fancy," he said, his voice rough, "I missed you."

Kurt whined and walked in, dropping his things by the door and sitting on the bed, taking the hand not over the jock's face. "Oh, Dave I missed you, too. Are you okay? You look like you just had a beating."

Sighing, Dave pulled the arm from his face and turned his head towards Kurt. "It looks a lot worse than it feels, really. I'm just tired." He shifted onto his side and winced, "And maybe a little stiff. Nothing I can't handle. At least I have another week before school starts."

"Mmm," hummed Kurt, leaning over and stealing a chaste kiss and getting an idea. "Well, get up, because I'm going to help." Then he was gone, into the bathroom.

Kurt turned on the water in the surprisingly large tub and went to Mrs. K's room and found some bath salts. Dave would probably object, but he needed it. He would be thankful afterwards.

Returning to Dave's bathroom he dumped in some bath salts before turning off the water and going to see if the jock had made any progress. He was relieved to see that he was at least sitting up. Even if he did look like he was about to fall asleep any second.

"Come on, Dave," he said gently, not wanting to startle him. It didn't work too well because Dave jumped a little. "There's a hot bath waiting on you. Don't disappoint it."

Dave chuckled and stood, grunting slightly as his muscles protested. "I just need a little rest, Kurt. You didn't need to do that."

Kurt shrugged. "I want to make out with you. It won't be as fun if you keep grunting in pain instead of pleasure." He took Dave's hand and guided him to the bathroom. He stood back, humming in appreciation as Dave stripped off his shorts and boxers and slid into the hot water.

"Mmm, Kurt," he sighed, leaning back. "This feels so good I won't even complain about the fact that you put my mom's salts in here."

Smiling, Kurt kneeled outside the tub. "I figured you wouldn't like it. But the heat and salts will help." Stealing another kiss he stood up. "Now rest for a bit, I'll go get you some clean clothes."

Dave only released a grunt in reply, eyes closing as he relaxed back in the tub.

Shaking his head, Kurt walked back into the bedroom and headed to the dresser. He wasn't going to bother with a lot of clothes, but he still enjoyed taking them off of his boyfriend, so there had to be something. After pulling out a clean pair of shorts, Kurt opened the underwear drawer, debating whether or not he should even bother.

He dug around a bit, trying to decide, when he hit something much harder than a pair of boxers or socks. Pausing he pulled out the cardboard box and dropped it as if it had burned him.

_Why did Dave have condoms?_ Picking up the box again he noticed it was open. Looking in he figured they were all there. _Why did Dave have an open box of condoms?_ Looking over at the bed he thought back, remembering the few times Dave had gone into this drawer only to pull out a pair of boxers that he never actually put on.

Had he been considering asking Kurt if they could go further? What had stopped him? Biting his lip he tentatively pulled out a single foil package. The only problem was that Kurt had finally done his research just this past week, and sex in the bath was not a good idea.

Sighing he went over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, planning on stowing it away for later, but something else caught his eye. _Oh my God! He even has the lube!_ Suddenly feeling less tentative, Kurt picked it up. Maybe they couldn't do anything in the tub, but he didn't have to wait longer than he would in another situation.

Quickly he dropped his pants and briefs to his knees and opened the lube, noticing the unbroken seal. Apparently, Dave hadn't played with himself. But that was okay, because Kurt had, so he knew what to do.

Not wanting Dave to fall asleep, or wonder where he was he worked quickly, hissing at the burn of his fingers. It didn't take him long to thoroughly coat himself with the lube and get stretched to a decent, hopefully less painful, size.

Taking a deep breath to calm his erection he placed the lube and condom back in the drawer. That was enough for now, he knew he'd have to be stretched again, but he didn't mind that.

Pulling his pants back up he returned to the bathroom. Sure enough Dave had sunk further into the tub, eyes closed in sleep. Knowing the reward would be better for both if Kurt woke up the boy, he carefully removed and folded his shirt, leaving it on the counter.

"Dave?" he said gently. When he got no response he went ahead and finished stripping. "Daaave," he sang.

Then, when there was still no reaction, he climbed in and maneuvered so he straddled the jock's legs, but somehow managed not to touch too much. Moving in real close he barely touched Dave's lips before saying his name one more time.

This time Dave reacted by bringing his hands up and pulling Kurt all the way down on top of him. When he pulled away from the kiss he smiled. "I was wondering what you would do to wake me up."

Kurt glared, though not very convincingly. "You mean you were awake the whole time?"

Nodding Dave leaned in for another kiss. "It's kinda hard to fall asleep in a ceramic tub. No matter how relaxed I am."

Kurt hummed in agreement, licking into Dave's mouth. The conversation ended as they finally got started on that make out session he had originally been planning. It wasn't until he shifted and their bare cocks rubbed together that he remembered his plans had changed.

Pulling away he sat up a bit to better inspect Dave. "Are you feeling any better? You think we can move to your bed now?"

Dave nodded. "I told you before, all I really needed was a good rest."

Kurt stood, grabbing a clean towel and drying himself a little before helping Dave do the same. He was sure to keep his back turned away, though. He didn't want anything giving him away too soon.

He backed out into the bedroom, pulling Dave in for a deep kiss as they fell to the bed. Every time they did this it was anything but graceful, but they still managed to get in any position without hurting each other. This time was no different and they ended up lying on their sides, facing each other, Kurt's leg up and around Dave's hip.

They made out a little longer before their hands started to wander further down. Kurt whimpering as Dave played with his always-sensitive nipples. Dave growling as Kurt just touched anywhere. When Kurt felt like he was about to explode he took one of Dave's hands.

"I have a surprise for you, Dave," he whispered, his voice rough with arousal. Dave just looked a bit confused until his hand came in contact with Kurt's slicked up hole.

"Oh God, Kurt," he breathed, shaking his head even as he gently pushed a finger against the tight entrance. "You don't have to do this. You know I'll wait as long as you need."

Kurt nodded, his breath hitching as he pushed back into the touch. "I know that Dave. I put a condom in the drawer, I just need to be stretched a little more, that's all."

"Kurt, those condoms have been in there forever."

Kurt put a hand to Dave's cheek, looking him straight in the eyes. "I know. I've noticed you pause a moment whenever you get out a pair of boxers. I know you've been wanting to do this, Dave, and you never even asked. Now I want it too."

He suddenly pushed back, penetrating himself on Dave's finger and he shivered at the whimpering growl that escaped Dave. He caught the boy's gaze again and continued his speech, even as Dave teased him with a second finger.

"I know you said you wouldn't do this unless we had the same reasons," he bit his lip, looking away for only a second. "I can't give that to you, not yet. But I'm on my way, I know it. All I can give you right now is me." He took a deep breath, breathing through the pain as that second finger finally made it into him.

His last words were breathy, but strong. "I trust you, Dave. I know you won't hurt me in anyway. There is nothing I would want more than for you to be my first. Now, please, fuck me."

Dave shook his head, rolling so that Kurt was beneath him and Kurt worried for a moment that they would end up repeating their first time in this bed.

"I'm not going to fuck you, Kurt," said Dave, his arm reaching out for something. Kurt wanted to know what it was but couldn't take his eyes away from the boy above him. Why did he look so relieved he wasn't going to fuck Kurt?

Then there was the sound of foil tearing just after Dave's fingers left him. "I'm going to make love to you. Just like you deserve."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, anything, but it turned into a simple groan as Dave's suddenly covered member nudged at his entrance. Breathing, Kurt tried making himself relax to prevent any kind of pain. It helped when Dave started to play with one of his nipples.

In fact, it helped so well that Dave was half way in before he felt any kind of burn. He gasped and groaned, his hands tightening where they grasped Dave's biceps.

Pausing, the jock looked down, concern in his eyes. "Talk to me, Kurt. Are you okay? I don't want to hurt you."

Biting his lip Kurt nodded. "It's so good," he groaned, shifting his hips and causing Dave to sink in a little deeper. "Yes," he hissed. "Please, don't stop."

Nodding, Dave took a deep breath and continued his slow penetration. He only stopped when he could go no further. His breath shaky from being so close to the edge he looked down at Kurt whose eyes were closed, hopefully in pleasure.

"Kurt?" he whispered.

"Hmm," Kurt hummed, obviously happy.

Dave touched a thumb to his lip, gently stroking until Kurt opened his eyes. "Do you want me to move?"

Nodding, Kurt moved a hand to Dave's neck. "I'm so full. You feel so good inside me, Dave."

Chuckling, Dave braced himself on both his elbows. "It's about to get a whole lot better," he said, just before slowly pulling out.

Kurt sighed, his hips trying to follow Dave's. When only the tip was left inside, Dave paused, his look calming almost. Then he thrust forward, not too hard, but still faster than the first. Kurt hollered in surprise and pleasure as Dave managed to push over his prostrate.

"Oh God, Dave, again," he begged.

Dave had never been able to ignore a request from the countertenor, so he pulled out and pushed back in again. Every thrust was a little harder and faster than the first until he had a steady rhythm, managing to rub over that sweet spot every few strokes. The room filled with his grunts and growls while Kurt added the groans and single syllable words.

Finally, Dave realized he was too close. He had to bring Kurt over the edge, and fast. Bracing his weight on one arm he used the other to reach down and stroke at the pale boy's cock.

Kurt gasped at the sudden touch and came immediately, shouting Dave's name as he shot his ecstasy onto his own stomach. The feel of Kurt tightening even more around him pushed him over the edge and he growled out his own orgasm, filling the condom.

He came down from his high, panting. He had just enough strength to grab the base of the condom and gently pull out of Kurt's ass before tossing said condom into the trash and collapsing on the bed.

He pulled Kurt close, nuzzling his neck and using the corner of the sheets to quickly clean off his stomach.

"That was amazing, Dave," Kurt whispered, his voice hoarse from their recent activity.

Dave chuckled, licking the skin beneath his lips, it tasted of sweat and fruit, his new favorite flavor. "I think that's a bit of an understatement."

"Mmm? What would you have said?"

Dave paused, thinking. "Perfect. Just that one word, perfect."

Kurt smiled, cuddling closer. "Well, as cliché as we sound, I couldn't agree more." He suddenly yawned and motioned toward the sheets, "Can we sleep now? I think that really wore me out."

His answer was a quiet snore. Looking into Dave's face he noticed that he slept peacefully, a contented grin on his face. Biting his lip at a pull in his chest Kurt managed to maneuver the sheet up and over them, falling asleep to the rise and fall of Dave's chest.


	3. Gifts

_Misunderstandings: An Epilogue in Three Parts_

_Part 3 – Gifts_

Kurt managed to open his locker just moments before his best friend verbally attacked him.

"Who is he?"

Sighing, Kurt gave his usual answer. "Nice to see you too, Mercedes. I had a lovely weekend, thank you for asking."

"Screw all that," said Mercedes, "Tell me who he is or I'll… tear up your latest copy of Vogue Magazine. The one with all your notes."

Finishing with his locker, Kurt closed it and leaned against it, frustrated with the girl. Ever since Valentines Day when he disappeared for the night she had been asking him who his boyfriend was. And quiet frankly it was starting to piss him off. "There are so many things wrong with that threat. Least of all being that I know you would study my notes and therefore give me ample time to take it."

"Boy, you've been holdin' out for more than a month! You need to tell me who he is. We tell each other _everything_."

"Oh believe me," said Kurt, "I want to tell you _everything_, but he's just not ready. Only his mom and my dad know. Not even Finn knows."

Mercedes stared at him a moment, as if trying to decide if any of that meant she still couldn't know. Then she looked down at his outfit and got distracted. "You dressed down today. Any one planning on a slushy attack I don't know about?"

Kurt looked down at his old red shirt. It belonged with the black one he had worn to Dave's that first time, but because the jock liked them so much he couldn't part with them. Then of course that was paired with the old skinny jeans. "No," he said simply.

"Well then why are you wearing all that?" asked Mercedes, annoyed that she had to fish for an explanation.

Kurt shrugged. "I honestly have no idea." Dave had called him earlier that morning and told him to wear what he had worn for Valentines, just with jeans instead of black slacks. Kurt blushed when he remembered what they had done later that night. Shivering, Kurt shook his head and smiled at Mercedes. "It was suggested that I wear it today. I decided to oblige."

Mercedes' eyes got wide. "He asked you to wear something not in season and you _agreed_? Boy, how long have you been seein' him?"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer when Mercedes glanced away and gasped.

"Daaamn!" she said under her breath. "He looks _hot_ without that bulky jacket on."

Raising an eyebrow Kurt asked, "Who?"

Mercedes just nodded over his shoulder in answer.

Kurt turned and was glad he was already leaning against the lockers, because Dave was walking straight towards him, determined, and wearing all black. Kurt heard a whimper and realized too late that it was him. Dave looked… _amazing… sexy._ Hell, he looked good enough to eat, or swallow at least.

Taking a deep breath Kurt willed away his erection. No way was he going to get through the day with it if he didn't take care of it soon.

He was so entranced by the jock walking towards him that he didn't notice Mercedes looking back and forth between them until she cursed under her breath again.

"Damn, boy. _That's_ him?"

Kurt glanced at her, suddenly afraid of accidentally outing his boyfriend. But Dave walked up before he could say anything.

"Morning, Kurt," he said softly.

"M-morning," stammered Kurt. _What's happening right now?_

"How long?" demanded Mercedes, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kurt looked at her only after he saw Dave give a slight nod, a suppressed grin on his lips. "It will have been a year…" he took out his phone to glance at the date. _Oh my God!_ "Today!" he said in surprise, turning fully to Dave. "You planned all this?" he asked, incredulous. "You waited this long on purpose?"

Dave relaxed a bit and smiled more fully. "I was ready a few weeks ago, but yeah, I wanted to make it a bit more special." He shrugged. "I couldn't really think of a good one year anniversary gift and my mom suggested something along these lines."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Mercedes, pushing her way in between the two boys. "Let me clear this up. You two have managed to date for an entire year without anyone but your parents figuring it out?"

Dave nodded, still grinning.

"And for your one year anniversary," she continued, "You wore an outfit that apparently means something to each of you and decided to officially come out of the closet?"

Dave nodded again.

Mercedes stared, squinting her eyes until Dave took half a step back. Then she gave a sharp nod, "You watch your step, Karofsky. No one messes with my Kurt."

"Oh, Mercedes stop," gasped Kurt, something caught in his throat. "I've handled myself this long, I don't think he needs any threats."

Mercedes shrugged and moved back. "It comes with the territory,_ best friend_. I don't want you to forget that."

Kurt nodded and took and step closer to Dave, just staring at him, trying to hold back the tears of joy. "You came out for me? As an anniversary gift?" He bit his lip when Dave nodded yet again, starting to look a little nervous.

"Did you want something specific? Icanstillgetyousomething," said Dave, running the second part together in his need to please.

Kurt shook his head. "That is the sweetest thing you could ever do for me," he whispered. Leaning up, he paused at the last second to give Dave the chance to pull away. When he stayed still, Kurt closed the inch between their lips and gave him a chaste kiss.

He felt Dave's hands on his waist and he pulled back before they went too far and forgot they were in a school hallway. He quickly wiped away the tears on his cheeks and smiled. He had a gift at home, not expecting to be able to give it to Dave at school, but there was one thing he could give now. One thing that meant just as much as Dave's gift.

He caught Dave's gaze and swallowed before giving that gift. Three little words the jock had waited a full year to hear. And he more than deserved them. "I love you, Dave," he whispered.

There was a moment when Dave just stared, incredulous, searching Kurt's face, maybe to make sure he had heard correctly or that he truly meant them. Apparently he saw what he wanted because he picked Kurt up and swung him around.

Kurt yelped in surprise and hit at his boyfriend's large shoulders. "Put me down, Hamhock!" he ordered, laughing.

Dave did as he was told and gave Kurt another, slightly deeper kiss before pulling away. Kurt didn't think he had ever seen such a huge smile on anybody's face.

"Come on, Fancy," said Dave, "I wanna walk you to class."

Kurt nodded, taking the offered hand. "Of course." They turned and he quickly grabbed Mercedes' arm and pulled her along.

They were only half way down the hall before he felt himself shoved into Mercedes and consequently into the lockers. It was as they were recovering that he heard the homophobic remarks, but he was confused when he didn't feel the usual ice cold of a slushy on his face.

After checking to make sure Mercedes was fine, having taken the brunt of the hit into the lockers, he turned to check on Dave. But instead of leaning against the other side of the hallway where Kurt had expected to find him, he stood in the middle, dripping from head to foot in what had to be at least three different colored slushies.

"Oh my God," cried Kurt. When he rushed forward to help he nearly slipped on even more slushy. Mercedes righted him before he fell completely on the floor and continued on to Dave's rescue.

"Man, Karofsky," she said, "I knew you had some strength, I never realized you could match it in speed."

Dave chuckled, wiping the colored mixtures from his eyes. "Sorry if I pushed too hard," he said, licking his lips, "I was just trying to get you out of the way."

Kurt pulled out a towel he had in his bag, just for these circumstances and used it to wipe off Dave's face. "Well you succeeded," he said, "There's a puddle on the floor where I would be right now. Thanks for thinking of us."

Kurt noticed him blush, despite that he was already red from the cold. He was about to ask why when Mercedes spoke up.

"Kurt, please, you know he was trying to save you. I was just lucky enough to be on your other side." She grinned at Dave, "But don't worry, I won't hold it against you. I think it's cute."

Dave frowned at the idea of being called cute, but didn't say anything.

The bell rang and Kurt turned to Mercedes. "Can you go on and tell Mr. Shue I'll be late to Spanish. I'm going to help him get cleaned up."

"Mmm, no tongue, Kurt," she said as she turned and walked away, "You never no what those meatheads might have done to those slushies."

Kurt just laughed, taking Dave's hand and leading him to the closest bathroom. Once there he stood Dave in front of the sinks and ran the already wet towel under some warm water.

"Shirt off," he ordered.

Dave did as instructed though he added smarmily, "I thought we were saving this for tonight?"

Slapping him playfully on the arm Kurt silently traded the towel for the shirt. He started to rinse it off as Dave wiped down his face and torso. After checking the wash instructions, Kurt took the shirt to the blow driers and held the shirt underneath to help it dry.

"What about your pants and shoes?" he asked over the mechanical whirring.

Dave shrugged. "I can change into the jeans I have in the locker room. And as long as I'm careful when I take them off, I should be able to just wipe down my shoes." Rinsing the towel off real quick, Dave added, "Don't worry, I kind of expected something like this to happen. That's why I wore black and not white."

"And the fact that you'd starve all day for having to avoid any form of food," added Kurt, inspecting the now almost dry shirt. "You know, I don't think it'll be too noticeable. I should where black tops more often."

Dave came over, taking the shirt and kissing Kurt's cheek. "Again, why I wore it. Now go on to class. I'd let you come with me while I changed my pants but I think we'd end up playing hookie."

Sighing, Kurt nodded. "I know. I'm pretty close to that point already." He returned to the counters and picked up his bag. "Just toss the towel in with the rest of the stuff in the locker rooms. Beiste is pretty good about getting it washed and back to me."

He kissed Dave's cheek, running a hand over his bare chest and groaning quietly. "I'll see you at lunch," he said, pushing himself away. "I assume you'll be sitting next to me from now on? Not across the room."

"Duh, Kurt," said Dave, smiling. "I'll see you there."

Kurt nodded and pulled open the door only to look back when he Dave spoke again.

"And Kurt?"

"Yeah, Dave?"

"I love you, too."

Kurt smiled. "I know."

_Fin_

_

* * *

A/N: Just in case the ending is a little iffy for you... In my mind I imagined Kurt replying with "I know" every time Dave said "I love you." Its meaning changed from their early dates (I'm willing to try and love you) to this scene. Including after their first time it meant "I trust you" and technically changed to "I love you" long before this scene, Kurt just didn't know it yet. Unfortunately, it was long enough already, it was not that important to the actual fic, and I kinda got lazy. So that's why I ended it this way. A way I am happy with, so there. :-P_

That's all for this fic. Since I can't concentrate on more than one writing at a time, I'm going to stop thinking about this Kurtofsky and think about a different Kurtofsky. Or try my hand at Puckurt. Or Klaine. I haven't really decided yet. Though most likely Kurtofsky... yeah, probably that. Ciao! :-*

P.S. Go to this link (amelias-nature dot livejournal dot )to help me decide what to write next! (obviously take out the spaces and replace 'dot' with '.') And you can reply anonymously at LJ and here.  



End file.
